


The Spectre

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a dark and slashy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spectre

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the LJ Me and Thee Community Drabble Challenge 304: Deja Vu

There's a dingy hotel on the forgotten side of town. On the second floor is a room occupied by cheap furniture and the lingering scents of cigarettes and sex. A spectre of a man remains hunched on the rumpled bedding, covering his face with his hands. He’s afraid to look up and catch his eyes in the mirror. But as much as he fears seeing what he’s become, seeing the pain in Starsky’s eyes is even worse.

“I don’t buy that.” Starsky’s words bleed.

“Well, buy it or not, Blaine’s dead. And he was with another man.”

Hutch understands. He’s been here before.


End file.
